Astromons
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series Ultraman Taro. He and his original form, the Tigris Flower, both appeared in episode 1. He is also the first legitmate kaiju of Taro's timeline. *Flower Subtitle: *Kaiju Subtitle: History Ultraman Taro Tigris Flower was a plant from space whose seed arrived on Earth over a hundred years ago. Right at the end of the second age of aliens, the seed was planted by a local boxer named Kotaro Higashi. One night, the final chouju of Yapool, Oilmons (also known as the Oil Drinker) appeared and ZAT came to the area to battle with the choju. Agitated, Tigris Flower formed into his adult form Astromons and battled with Oilmons. It didn't take long for the massive plant to eat the choju when Oilmons' head got stuck in his massive flower chest. After the battle, Astromons flew away into the night with Ulraman Taro's human form Kotaro Higashi clinging on his fur despretly to try to annoy the beast.Kotaro lost his balence and fell offand then rescued by a group of people. The next day, Astromons attacked once again. ZAT soon appeared, and attacked once it got too close to its base. the base used its emergency escape and the base fley away leaving astromons angry waving tis tenticals in the epty air. During the attack, Kotaro's plane was hit, and sent crashing into the ground. Moved by this man's courage, the Ultra Brothers and the Mother of Ultra granted him a new life. The female hero placed his latest son, Ultraman Taro, into Kotaro. Not a second later, Ultraman Taro attacked Astromons. Taro attacked with many punches and kicks, until Astromons struck back with his acidic mist, allowing his to get multiple hits in. Taro managed to use the Storium Ray, however, the massive plant monster was destroyed for good. Trivia *Astromons' roar is a re-used Goliath roar. *Astromons was created from a modified Bemstar suit. Furthermore, Astromons pays tribute to Bemstar, since both shared a common subtitle and functions (Bemstar has a mouth on his stomach, like Astromons). ** Also, fittingly enough, the Astromons suit would be "unmodified" for Bemstar's reappearance in Ultraman Taro as Reconstructed Bemstar. *Astromons's name comes from the english term "Cosmic Monster," when translated into Japanese is "Astro Monster" *Astromons is said to be a "Super Choju," however there is no direct reference between him and Yapool or any proof that this fact is accurate. *Despite his only appearance, Astromons is one of the four figures to be made for the Taro series in Bandai's toy line. *Although not appearing in the series itself, a figurine of Astromons is seen in Oki's collection of kaiju toys in episode 8 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. *Although not physically seen, Astromons is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. * Astromons' head bears a resemblance to Black King. The 6 Ultra Brothers Vs. The Monster Army Astromons reappeared in the movie The 6 Ultra Brothers vs. the Monster Army. Awoken by a rocket test that went terribly wrong in Thailand, Astromons, as well as the monsters Tyrant, Dorobon and Dustpan, went on a rampage until they faced Hanuman. Hanuman withstood all of the monsters until Gomora appeared and attacked him as well. Hanuman was overpowered by the monsters and was encased in a crystal sphere by Gomora until the Ultra Brothers arrived to even the odds. Unlike the other monsters who were killed in battle, Astromons was killed along with Dustpan when they were both dismembered limb-from-limb by Hanuman's Hanu-Slash. They ran around hoplessly before crashing into each other and exploding into pieces. Trivia *In the Japanese version of film, Astromons' roar is a reused Viras roar. He retains his original cries in the Thai cut however. *In the film, Astromons can release a concentrated acid mist from his mouth. He can also breath fire, as shown on the poster. Ultraman Ginga Astromons will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. It is likely that Astromons returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data is the first form of the kaiju Astromons. Stats *Height: 23 cm *Weight: 5 kg *Origin: Space ~ Earth Powers and Weapons *Grow: Tigris Flower can grow until it becomes it's adult form of Astromons. *Knock-out pollen: Tigris Flower can emit pollens to knock out victims. *Vines: Tigris Flower can use its vines to feed on the victims' blood by ensnaring them. - Kaiju= Astromons Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 58,000 t *Origin: Tokyo Bay Powers and Weapons *Acidic Mist: Astromons can emit an acidic mist from the flower on his stomach that can dissolve entire buildings in just a few seconds. *Right Whip Arm: Astromons has a whip for a right arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Left Hook Arm: Astromons has a hook for a left arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. *Flower Gorge: Astromons' stomach flower has its own mouth, which is capable of eating anything in just a few minutes if it gets stuck inside it. *Flight: Astromons can fly through the air at high speeds by simply flapping his arms. }} Other media ''Ultra Super Fight Astromons appears in an episode of ''Ultra Super Fight, Ace in Love. In this series, Astromons is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, fought over by Eleking and Bemstar until Ace came along and won Astromons' heart. However, it was not the end. Eleking and Bemstar are back with revenge, and have recruited an Alien Godola to help them. Ultraman Ace kills Bemstar and Eleking, but Astromons had been killed by Godola, leaving Ace broken-hearted. Astromons later reappears in another segment where a Neo Pandon wants to be her lover. Ace comes by, and presents them with a gift, leaving them ecstatic. For some reason, Leo was in the gift! He teaches Neo Pandon some moves, leaving the space-bird very tired. However, Leo then gives Neo Pandon a Christmas present. Trivia *The Astromons suit from Ultraman Taro was reused for Astromons' appearance in this series. Toy Release Infomation Astromons has been released four times throughout the Ultra Monster Series. All four come in diffrent colors with one being green with red arms and flower, one with yellow and red arms and flower, the other two look accurate to the shows but, with one having yellow arms. All have three points of articulation and are at 6in tall. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 Series as # 34 in the series. He stands at 5in tall and has good look except that half the flower isnt red. He has 5 points of articulation. Astromons toys.jpg|Astromons mpDUwKPmcLmzNgngvKD21Mg.jpg|Astromons Spark Doll Gallery Astromons3.jpg Astromons5.jpg Astromons6.jpg Astromons4.jpg|Ultraman Taro vs Astromons Astromons2.jpg Astromons 10.jpg Tigris-Flower 2.jpg Ultraman-Taro-Astromons.jpg 261px-Gudon and Astromons.jpg|Astromons and Gudon in an Ultra Zone sketch Dustpan_dorobon_astromons.jpg|Dorobon, Astromons and Dustpan astromon.jpg Videos Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Plants Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:First kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju